Day in the Life of a Harpy 2
Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 is the second publicly released Xysspon game and is a direct sequel to Day in the Life of a Harpy. This game features 7 levels and a hidden 8th level for those that can collect every heart in the game. The soundtrack in this game is composed by Qw2 and Haxx with many more subtle nods and references to Mugeneko's soundtrack primarily in motif. The visual style of this game follows what the first game did and progresses it even further by taking nods from the style of Kirby's Dreamland 2, including colors and an almost identical color palette. Strong winds have been irritating Duri, and she sets out on a journey to find the source of this problem. Gameplay The gameplay of Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 takes what the first game did, and speeds it up. The most notable difference is the method of combat, Duri's ability to fire feathers was completely removed in favor of the bag, which now fires projectiles in a more predictable manner. Duri now can flap in the air 13 times as opposed to 17, but each flap will send her upwards much more than in the first game. When in air, Duri has a far increased movement speed, to encourage players to utilize flight more. Sections where the player would need to fire through large sections of blocks have been completely removed in favor of simpler ones where the player only needs to destroy one wall of slime. Enemies will be killed in one hit (Statues however, are invulnerable). The Neko Ruins (Raspberry Ruins) are the first level of this game, the player will be faced with a few very simple jumps, beautiful scenery, and a level populated with Suburb Mushlings, Slimes, Lost Souls, and Haunted Statues. At the middle of the level, there will be a section with falling blocks that the player will have to avoid, and at the end of the level, the player will fight the ghost woman Phantasia. Lollipop Lake is the second level, it's populated with Suburb Mushlings, Slimes, Lost Souls, and Bats. In the middle of the level, the player will have to escape from rising lava, and at the end of the level, the player will fight a giant cup of Super Noods. Croissant Castle is the third level, it's rather short, and contains a checkpoint only at the very start of the level. It contains Slimes, Lost Souls, Bats, and multitudes of Mushy Long Legs. The player will ascend the castle and will then fight the UFO. Strawberry Swamp is the fourth area, and contains Bats, Suburb Mushlings, Mushy Long Legs, Slimes, and Gargoyles. The level contains pit of mud that will kill the player if fallen into. There are two screens that lift their layouts from part of Folded Forest and Harpy Mountain. The boss of this area is a simplified version of the Megashroom that can be simply jumped over to skip the fight. Peach Plains is the fifth level of the game, and contains Mushy Long Legs, Spirits, Gargoyles, and Bats. The jumps in this stage are tricky, and instead of a level boss, there is another falling block segment. Honeydew Hill is the sixth and final level of the game and contains 4 pieces of bread at the start of the level, alongside a checkpoint. The level contains Spirits, Gargoyles, Bats, Mushy Long Legs, and Pinwheels. The final boss is the Windmill that was causing the gusts, and the person behind it, Neko. Soda Slide is a hidden level that can be found in the Neko Ruins, the location of the enterance is shown in the credits sequence, and it is also dictated by a single heart hidden in the bushes. This level contains no enemies, and has an owl harpy and dark elf in it, by the game's box artist. Mt. Dybla is a hidden level that occurs if the player successfully collects all of the hearts in the game, and contains no enemies. The artstyle is shifted from the usual style to that of Mugeneko (The alpha artstyle, the final artstyle is drastically different). Duri will fight the arachne Spice and will then be brought to the ending. Development Unlike its predecessor, Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 had a much more vibrant development cycle and underwent through far greater amounts of change. Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 began development in the midsummer of 2016 originally under the title "Day in the Life of a Harpy DX" and was meant to be simply an improvement both in terms of graphics and gameplay to the first game and nothing more, but as the assets grew more and more unique over the 2 day timespan that it was meant to be a deluxe edition, it then was repurposed as a sequel. One of the first major changes made was the removal of the ability to shoot feathers to give Duri her own unique weapon and to make the gameplay more strategic than just mindless button mashing like the first was. The physics remained rather close to the original for the first few builds, and the increased speed was introduced with the second test build. Collecting hearts used a deep sounding "thud" instead of the "blip" that was used in the final, alot of sound effects from the first game remained for a while. Duri's sprite remained a recolor of the sprite from the first game for a while, but was changed near the end of development to utilize selout and much more vibrant movements. The beta was planned to have cutscenes drawn by Luneria2 like the previous game, but instead opted to use still images constructed of sprites for the final. Phantasia's fight used to be much more difficult, with her following a fixed movement pattern instead of mirroring the player's movements, she also shot projectiles at twice the speed than in the final. Foreground sprites weren't added in untill one of the final builds before release, and they were originally much higher detail, but were changed in order to fit the graphics of the game better. After release, several changes were made to levels to make them more enjoyable such as the relocation of enemies, reintroduction of breakable blocks, simplifying of some platforming sections, and recoloring of the swamp's mud to make it easier to tell apart from solid ground. Trivia Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 got a physical release via CD and was distributed by hand to people that were involved in playtesting the game or the previous game. The CDs were labeled "Harpy 2" and had a drawing of Duri's head on them, all drawn with a marker. It also included box art made by DG-VR. The first reveal of this game was a gif of Duri jumping and a Haunted Statue's head moving to follow her movements. Genny and Vioule from the first game were planned to be added as a boss to the Soda Slide, but were cut due to time restraints. Updated sprites for Vioule exist in the game's files. All enemies and projectiles use the same palette, save for Neko, who uses Duri's palette instead. Neko's voice is a bitcrushed sample of voice by a person who was originally intended to voice act her for Mugeneko. Category:Day in the Life of a Harpy Category:2D Category:Platformer Category:Game